


Because I Love You God Damn it!

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alluded to FitzSimmons, F/M, Fluff, Lucy is awesome, Slight MackElena, Spanish not translated word for word, Tumblr Prompt, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Prompt Used: 37. “Because I love you god damn it!” the lighthearted version.200th QuakeRider fic





	Because I Love You God Damn it!

Got a prompt request so decided to do a serious and more lighthearted take on it and this is the serious one. It was from an Anonymous Ask on Tumblr so here's to you Anon 37 hope you like your pair of fics.

 **WarNinGs** : Fluffy, Spanish not translated word for word

**Aishi Say**

" _Spasibo, Daisy!"_

" _De nada."_

" _Pretty sure that's not Russian."_

" _Whatever."_

A cute conversation between Bobbie and Daisy, this girl really needs to work on her language skills but we still love her.

 **Prompt Used** : 37. "Because I love you god damn it!" by fanficmarvelchick on Tumblr, type in prompts to find it on my Tumblr if you want to request one yourself.

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GOD DAMN IT**

Daisy coughed violently, feeling something very solid and not stone against her chest until she was able to breath again. Opening her eyes she blinked, she knew Robbie did not need to be on fire to use his powers but the kind of strength she assumed was needed to hold up part of a wall she was sure he did need his flaming skull. "Robbie...wow didn't know you could do that human."

Robbie grunted at the dusty Inhuman below him, grateful she was not moving anymore. Her formfitting leather was nice and all but was rather distracting when pressing against his own. "Didn't know either, can't keep it up forever though."

Daisy noted the smoke and got the hint, Robbie could survive that falling on him she could not. Nodding she slowly dragged herself out from under him, careful not to hit his arms with her legs or feet. Once clear she got to her feet and began trying to dust herself off, jumping when she heard the loud crash of falling stone. "Robbie!?" The slab looked pretty damn flat to her, was Robbie all right? "Robbie? Oh shit. ROBBIE?" Raising her hands to quake the offending rock and whatever else made up the former wall she froze when it moved. The Rider straighten as chunks of rock fell around Him, rolling His shoulders the inhuman being turned and titled Its skull at the female mortal. Daisy placed a hand on her chest as she sighed, worrying over nothing again.

The Rider shook His head as flames went out before flesh grew back leaving dirty clothes as the only evidence Robbie had been buried under anything. "You didn't have to shout, I can't die remember?"

Daisy frowned hands on her hips, "Well excuse me for forgetting when I heard a crash and no sign of you, Him, whatever." Sure he had survived all sort of insane shit but she could not help but worry.

Robbie arched a brow as he loosely crossed his arms, the snap at his collar had come undone and he had yet to notice, "Why are you so flustered Chica?"

"Because I love you God damn it, and if you died before I could say it it would be too much to take after Lincoln." Rambling stopped when she realized what she had said, Robbie staring at her in mute shock, "What I mean is...well you know I...aw fuck it."

Robbie closed his mouth frowning at the rambling super agent who was turning an adorable shade of pink under the dust smears. "Daisy it's all right."

Daisy shook her head, the others would be here soon enough so she needed to clear this mess up before they did. "Not all right hear me? We are both messes and really how long have we known each other right? Not to mention my last two boyfriends ended up blowing up in space together, well sort of since Ward was long dead. Not the point, this is just a bad idea, like the worst, and considering our combined track record that is saying something." She kept on rambling and pacing a little until she felt gentle hands on her shoulders, Robbie had walked up to her and was just smirking a bit at her. He was perfectly calm so either he did not care about her confession, was writing it off as stress and she meant love as in affection, or he was giving her an out. Taking a breath to ask she froze when he took her face gently in his gloved hands as if she was made of cracking class he was afraid to shatter completely. It had been a while since a man had touched her like that, and she knew Robbie could be that gentle even if he normally used his hands for violence or car repair magic. Confused she met his dark gaze, she trusted him but was unsure what he was thinking. When he leaned close and kissed her gently she understood, and his lips were softer then guessed they would be. It made sense really he had just grown them a few minutes ago right? Could he get chapped lips and callused fingers when he regrew his skin so often? When had he had cinnamon and why hadn't he shared?

"Les dije a todos ustesdes dos estaban bien!" Elena commented finding her two friends finally accepting them cared about each other as more then friends. "Mejor entonces pense que anuque," She added as they jerked apart as if they had been caught doing something wrong.

Robbie turned and frown up at the Colombian who was looking very smug, "No me muevo tan lento como una tortuga!"

Daisy frowned when Robbie shouted something back in Spanish that got a slight frown before Elena shrugged and grinned. "Um...do I want to know?"

"She knew we'd be fine but not _that_ fine, and I teased her about Mack," Robbie answered used to translating for Daisy. She was only looking for the basics right now, not a word for word translation.

"Ah, gotcha," Daisy nodded, made perfect sense Elena would tease them about being found kissing. "Nothing mean about Mack right?"

"No, just her pet name for him promise," Robbie and Mack had worked out a lot of their differences and he had been less then friendly towards the Team when they had all first met.

"Right, good, that man rocks at naming shit by the way." Daisy frowned as she tried dusting herself off more.

Robbie chuckled at Daisy but knew better then to say anything, he did not care to get quaked even if she could not do any permanent damage to him with one. Spotting May then Mack joining Elena on the slight ridge he nodded, "Never a dull day with you people."

"We try," Mack joked as he looked the pair over, they were dusty but otherwise seemed perfectly fine, "You good Daisy?"

"Need a shower but otherwise yeah thanks to Robbie," Giving up she glanced at Robbie, his face was clean ans the front of his jacket had fared better then the back but he was just a dirty.

"Better then most can say after a chuck of reenforced concrete weighing as much as a semi lands on them," Mack commented eyeing the slab Robbie had broken no doubt as the Rider.

"Shit!" Daisy cursed, "No wonder getting quaked into a van didn't phase you."

Robbie shrugged, he was used to his enhanced strength it came in handy, "Got a lot of practice while away. Does your base have people who clean this sort of thing?"

Daisy eyed the jacket, dusty and leather was not fun, "Sure, come on Lucy can ride in the jet so she stays clean."

Robbie nodded as he followed Daisy up to the others, heading back was fine by him. Turning he whistled and Lucy came to life divining up the ramp before turning off and parking like a sitting dog. Smirking at the blinks and odd looks he kept his expression innocent, "I love my car."

Mack frowned as Robbie headed for the ramp without another word, "Demon possed guy with a demon possesed car, my mother would kill me if she saw this."

May frowned, the more she saw the more she wondered if there was something to all this demon talk. "Neat trick."

"Figures he'd teach her tricks just so none of us could drive her if he couldn't, jerk," Daisy pouted crossing her arms.

"Turbo isn't going to believe this," Mack commented patting Daisy's shoulder sympathetic, thankful she was all right.

Elena smiled hugging Mack's arm, "They wanted to sit this one out."

"Come on before we find out if he can posses jets too," May muttered only half joking, Robbie may be on their side but the Rider was on His own and He was who she did not fully trust.

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GOD DAMN IT**

And now off to the serious one or one of my other QuakeRider fics, whichever will make your happier.

 


End file.
